


In Which Only Tsuna is Surprised

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tsuna is the last to discover his marriage, except everybody but one of the people involved knows, oblivious narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: In which everyone except Tsuna knew Enma and Tsuna were married.





	In Which Only Tsuna is Surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Some 0027 to comfort my darling friend and screammate M-chan!

Tsuna wakes up on a Sunday morning with a hand in his mouth that doesn't belong to him and promptly realizes Enma has killed him.

By all means, that realization should probably have come earlier, with all the hand holding and cuddling and… kissing? Tsuna’s pretty sure he kissed Enma on the mouth twice last week. Oh. _Oh._

That’s not a very best friend-like thing to do, is it?

It’s a very _oh_ kind of realization, to have at ten a.m. on a Sunday morning when having Enma’s fingers in his mouth because they were talking last night and there was only one bed and…

Now Tsuna is thinking about it, he isn’t making his case any better.

The sun filters through the breezy curtains, and Tsuna thanks god they’re in Italy right now, where there is no chance of his mother walking in and going: ‘’Oh lala!’’ with her hands against her cheeks and a flowery background behind her.

…It would really be a shame for anyone else to see Enma sleeping so peacefully, short red locks strewn across the blanket, his body thrown across Tsuna’s, lying nearly horizontal on the bed. He is simply _adorable._ …And has really nice shoulders. And really nice lips. And a really, really nice everything.

This fact, at least, had been common knowledge to Tsuna for quite some time, in the back of his head. Acknowledging he found Enma attractive didn’t mean he did anything about it, though, but being in love he _wants_ to do something about it. A flush creeps down his neck.

Softly, he shakes Enma’s shoulder.

‘’Mhmm, five more minutes,’’ Enma mumbles, far too comfortable where he is, curling tighter against Tsuna’s warm body.

Tsuna takes Enma’s fingers out of his mouth, ignores how dry his tongue feels and croaks: ‘’I’ll make you strawberry pancakes.’’

Enma’s beside the bed in two seconds, on his way to the kitchen in three, and nearly doesn’t hear Tsuna when he adds: ‘’And I’ll marry you after breakfast.’’

Then he turns around, turns as red as his hair and says: ‘’You’re telling Adel.’’

* * *

‘’Wait, you weren’t already married?’’ Adelheid blinks at them, her blank stare inciting the usual squirm reaction in Enma and Tsuna, seated on the couch across her.

Julie snickers as he makes his way out of the kitchen, parking three mugs on the coffee table. His own mug he cradles in his hands as he sits on the armrest of Adelheid’s fauteuil. Twirling the end of her long ponytail around his finger, his eyes twinkle as he leans in as if to whisper a scandalous secret into her ear. ‘’They were living in _sin.’’_

Adel huffs in his face, blowing his bright red bangs out of his eyes. ‘’As if! Enma put a ring on him when they were fourteen!’’

Julie just looks dazed by her proximity.

Tsuna gets that. Adelheid’s the kind of woman who inspires both fear and awe, only Julie is reckless and likes her a little too much, which resulted in the current mess of man next to her. Tsuna values his life too much to address the situation in general, and as such, still has no idea if that relationship is actually getting anywhere or if Julie is just an endlessly pining roommate like Tsuna previously was.

Only Tsuna was a fool, who wasn’t even aware of his pining roommate status, which was sort of worse than Julie’s current situation, except maybe less pitiful because there was no Suzuki Adelheid involved.

…Wait. ‘’You thought we were married since we were fourteen?! What even did we do at that age besides vanquishing Daemon?!’’

‘’Taking on a being old enough to call himself a God and a curse as old as humanity, but that’s beside the point.’’ Adel takes a sip from her coffee, ‘’There was a ring, created out of _both_ your family rings, effectively forging them together, and then you kept yammering on about being each others ‘pride’ like cowards who couldn’t talk shop straight. Congrats, you were married.’’

Tsuna sputters and Enma blushes up to his ears.

* * *

 

Later, after Gokudera tells him he is proud of Tsuna following in Primo’s footsteps by marrying the Simon boss (TMI! This is why Tsuna never dives into Vongola history, damn it), he calls his mother.

‘’Arara! Renewing your vows, Tsu-kun?’’

‘’Did _everybody_ know before I did?!’’ his screech resounded through the mansion.


End file.
